


Woman King

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy won't be quiet anymore and Loki still wants to be King (of Jotunheim).</p><p>ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Darcy, supervillain, seeks to take over Jotunheim and encounters the royal who is about to take the throne, Loki.

Sometimes, Darcy missed Earth. She missed the green and the sun of that planet. Hell, she even missed school. In the last two years, Darcy always tried to not think too much about her old world and put an end to those thoughts as soon as they appeared. She wasn’t always successful, and those around her knew to leave her alone when the memories struck her.

 The name for Earth here was Midgard, like in the old Norse myths that she had read about. She had liked to learn about myths when she was in high school, but she never thought that there was anything true about those stories.

 She had been just out of high school when she ended in this cold world. Darcy had hoped for summer and days sunbathing in the beach, but instead she had ended in Jotunheim, a world made mostly from ice and where the sun barely showed.

 “Mistress, the doors are about to yield,” Agmundr, her general, said to her. He was taller than her, all Jotuns were, and blue with dark marking over his body. Unlike Darcy, his body was barely covered by any clothes, only a simple loincloth and light armor.

 She still didn’t know what had happened that day, she only knew that she was trapped here. Darcy had eventually learned that Jotuns didn’t think much of humans; they saw them as little more than toys. Her race was one of the weaker in the Nine Worlds.

 “Child, you should go back to the tent. You have been out for far too long,” an old voice said. Darcy turned and saw the old female Jotun walking towards her. Darcy dismounted from the giant horse and sighed.

 “I’m fine, you taught me well,” she said to Langlíf. “And I think you should be the one inside her tent.”

 The old woman was the only one that had shown her kindness when she had arrived to this world. She was the one that had taked care of her wounds the day she had learned what this world thought of her race.

 “This weather can’t hurt me, child,” she told her. “Now, come back or I’ll take the pendant from you. Let’s see if you can still give orders without it.”

 “Oh, don’t worry. I’ve been learning your language,” commented Darcy. “It keeps me busy.”

 Langlíf was also a witch. She had given her the enchanted pendant that allowed her to communicate in this world. The old woman had also offered to teach her magic once she was recovered, and Darcy had made sure to learn the spells that would give her an advantage over a Jotun, plus those that would offer her some protection from the cold winds of this world.

 “That’s not the only thing that has been keeping you busy.”

 Darcy knew that tone of voice.

 “We have already talked about this.”

 Langlíf didn’t approve of what she was doing, but she still refused to leave. If she couldn’t stop her from taking over this world, she would said, at least she should make sure that she didn’t get herself killed in the process.

 In any case, most Jotuns wanted their current King gone. They blamed him from Jotunheim's current state. Langlíf had once told her that life had been easier before the last war against Asgard, that there used to be seasons. She said that summer wasn’t as hot as the ones in Midgard, but that you could still notice the difference.

 Darcy wasn’t leading this army because she didn’t like their King, though. She was leading this army because she refused to keep acting like she didn’t exist; it hadn’t brought her anything good last time. If she had to stay in this world for the rest of her life, she was going to make the best of it.

 A hand landed on her shoulder. Darcy tensed slightly. She relaxed when she heard Agmundr’s voice.

 “The old witch is right,” he said. “This battle is already won.”

 They were both against her, apparently. She repressed a smile.

 “I don’t want unnecessary kills,” she said. With a bit of difficulty, she mounted again and offered a hand to Langlíf. Agmundr helped her to sit behind her. “I can’t rule without subjects.”

 “Of course, Mistress,” he said with a fist over his heart.

 With the horse, they arrived quickly to their tent.

 “You should have stayed here,” she said once more to Langlíf while she tied the horse. “You’re not that young anymore.”

 “And how can you know that? My race is a long lived one compared to yours,” she answered.

 “Agmundr thinks you’re old,” she parted the tent flap. “And everyone agrees with-”

 She fell silent when she noticed the Jotun inside the tent. He was blue with markings and had red eyes, like all the others, but he had black hair. Darcy had never seen a Jotun with hair; their bodies didn’t need the protection. He also was rather short for a Jotun, like a really tall human.

 Darcy tightened her fist and felt it start to warm. She knew who this Jotun was.

 “Now, Lady Darcy, I’m not here to fight,” Prince Loki said. “I’m here to help.”

 He was the youngest son of Laufey, the current King. According to rumors, he was only half-jotun. Now that she saw him, she could see that she looked more human than anyone else in this world.

 “And why would you help me overthrow your own father, Prince Loki?” she asked.

 “Because those that follow you are not the only ones tired of him, little Midgardian,” was his answer. He tried to touch her face, but he hissed when her hand moved his away and he felt the heat coming from it. “Ah, so the stories about your magic are true.”

 “You find it amusing?” she asked him when she noticed the tone of his voice. He let out a laugh and lifted his hand. It was in flames. “How-?”

 “You’re not the only one that bothered with learning those spells,” he said. “And I’ve had more time to practice them.”

 “What do you want?”

 “Help you.”

 “That’s not the answer.”

 “True. I want power,” he said. “I’ll help you destroy my father, under the condition that I won’t lose my current power once he falls.”

 “You want to live, then,” said Langlíf.

 “I don’t need your help to live, witch,” he told her. He looked at Darcy. “Compared to us, your life will have ended in a blink of an eye.”

 “Your point?” Darcy asked.

 “I will help you, if I reign after you,” he answered. “The war will end sooner if we work together.”

 And her life would also end sooner if he had his way.

 “Deal,” she said.

Langlíf had a few tricks under her sleeve, and she had made sure that Darcy learned them. She would end with Loki before he could put an end to her life.

 x-x

 Loki smiled to himself when the Midgardian turned around. She wasn’t the first one to end in this world, but she was certainly the first one to attempt to take over it. It was pity that she would have to die when this was all over, she was an interesting one.

 The woman ordered the old witch to prepare a tent for him to sleep tonight. The old woman left, but not without looking at him with suspicious eyes.

 The remaining woman freed herself from the pelts that had been covering her body and left them over one of the mattress. Loki couldn’t help tracing her body with his eyes. She was… curvy.

 A pity, indeed.

 He tapped his chin with a finger, thinking about his plans. Ah, well, he could rearrange them a bit. A King always needed a Queen, after all, and he wouldn’t have to deal with her followers if he didn’t kill her.


End file.
